


you piss me off

by silvermillkk



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermillkk/pseuds/silvermillkk
Summary: saw @ softbrio on Twitter saying they want a fic of Beth beating Rios ass soooo, this is what I came up with :)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	you piss me off

“You always do this Rio” Beth yelled angrily.

Let’s say it’s around noon when Beth and Rios argument starts. Why you may ask, well it’s Rio and as fine as he is, the shit he does to Beth pisses her the fuck off.

”Ma someone needs to teach you a lesson, n I volunteer myself” he says as he’s sitting on the park bench.

no

”No someone needs to teach you a lesson” Beth says as she storms towards Rio pulling her handbag up and slamming it against the side of his face.

now we can imagine this handbag being firstly, full as fuck with all the mom shit she has in there. secondly, all the metal attached to the bag hurts like hell. Poor Rio.

No. NO FUCK RIO, Fuck him and his stupid ass plans and all the dumb shit he tries to pull on her, the guns and everything.

Annie and Ruby just sit back in the car watching all this shit explode right in front of their faces.

”should we stop this” Ruby asks.

”Nah we should see how this plays out” Annie replies.

Meanwhile Beth is still beating Rios face with her purse.

SMACK to his left side

SMACK to his right side.

” Shit Elizabeth, you outta stop” 

“ NO HOW DOES THE SHIT FEEL HUH”

Rio keeps trying to get up from the bench he’s currently grounded on due to Beth beating. Beth getting tired of smacking him but her purse she’s a wooden stick lying next to her and in a flash she drops the purse picks up with stick and starts smacking the stick against all the places of Rios body.   
  


SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

” AIGHT AIGHT” Rio grabbing the stick, getting up and running away from her. “ Damn ma” Rio rubbing the side of his face. “ I thought we could be somethin” , but you is one crazy bitch“.  
  


Beth ignoring him and walking back to her car. Smiling as she entered the drivers seat.

”you guys hungry?” Beth asked Annie and Ruby.

”I could go for some Sonic” replied Annie

”Okay” Beth said cheerfully, driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, if this is good I don’t know but it’s funny as hell to me. Thank you, Bye.


End file.
